warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Robinfeather (100)
Robinfeather 'is a rust-orange tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws and a white tail tip. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'StarClan 'Past: 'ThunderClan Names '''Apprentice: Robinpaw Warrior: 'Robinfeather '''Senior Warrior: '''Robinfeather '''Elder: '''Robinfeather '''StarClan Resident: '''Robinfeather Death '''Cause: '''Old age '''Post-death Residence: 'StarClan Family 'Mate: 'Flowerheart '''Kits: '''Unnamed kits Book Appearances '''Living: ''100 Years-As told by a Clan cat'' Dead: ''100 Years-As told by a Clan cat'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Songfic Arc: 100 Years-As told by a Clan cat'' :Robinfeather is seen sitting his vigil in ThunderClan's camp, thinking about his crush, Flowerheart, and how he might be able to impress her. :Later he is seen trekking down rocks, returning from the Tribe of Rushing Water. He, Flowerheart, and others had been chosen to help out. :He is seen later, very excited that Flowerheart was pregnant with his kits. :After his kits are grown up, he is seen worrying because they'd managed to start a major battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He keeps wishing that the past when times were peaceful were the present. :Later he is unsure who he is, recently becoming a senior warrior. The conflict between ThunderClan and ShadowClan was resolved, but his kits had turned on him, his mate is so upset she didn't want to talk to anybody, so he felt lonely, and he had extra responsibility as a senior warrior. :He is next seen as the oldest warrior in the Clan, as the cat everyone turned to for advice. He thinks how Flowerheart had retired early due to injury. Someone call his name, and Robinfeather turns to see Leafpelt, the newest warrior, and asks if she could ask him something. Robinfeather, confused, asks why she doesn't ask her parents, thinking they'd be able to help out better. Leafpelt points out that he was the wise one. :He's next seen sprawled out in the elders' den, the medicine cat, Juniperfur crouched over him. He is dying, thinking how he'd soon be in StarClan. He's the oldest elder, the oldest cat in the Clan. Flowerheart had passed away a while ago, and all he's been thinking about is how to join her. Someone calls his name, and, looking up, spots his great-great-grandson, wolfpaw crouched over him. Robinfeather has been hoping to watch his warrior ceremony, and Wolfpaw points out the same thing. Robinfeather promises to watch from StarClan. A new voice calls his name, and Robinfeather recognizes Flowerheart. She tells him she knew he couldn't live forever, and that his time is finally up. She says there's a place in StarClan for him. Wolfpaw begs him not to leave, but Robinfeather solemnly mews it was his time, and tells Flowerheart to take him. The pain in his chest lifts, and he stands up, staring at Flowerheart, then runs after him. He stops at the sound of Wolfpaw's cries, and promises that he'd always be with him, even if he couldn't see him, then follows Flowerheart to StarClan, leaving his mortal life forever. Trivia Interesting Facts *The the author came up with his name when she remembered the name she was going to use for Robinpaw.Revealed by the author *The author thinks he had three kits, one female and two male. Kin Members '''Mate: :Flowerheart: Kits: :Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Grandson: :Wolfpaw: Tree Quotes 'Wolfpaw: '"Robinfeather? Robinfeather, don't leave now, you promised you'd live to see my warrior name!" 'Robinfeather: '"I'm sorry. I promise I'll watch from StarClan." --Wolfpaw and Robinfeather as he's dying (100 Years-As told by a Clan cat) "You knew you couldn't live forever. Your time is finally up. Come on; there's a place in StarClan for you." --Flowerheart right before Robinfeather dies (100 Years-As told by a Clan cat) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:100 Years-As Told by a Clan cat Characters Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warriors Category:Elders Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males